Dante (SMT)
Summary Dante is a demon hunter who is initially tasked with hunting the many demons that have infested Tokyo, including the Demi-Fiend, by Louis Cyphre after the Conception. Armed with his trusty pistols Ebony and Ivory and his demonic sword Rebellion, he cuts swathes through hordes of demons with ease, seeking the thrill of the hunt and a healthy paycheck. Power and Stats Tier: At least 2-C | 1-C Name: Dante Origin: Devil May Cry | Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: At least over 30 (Based off DMC2 Dante) Classification: Fiend, Half Demon/Half Human Hybrid, Demon Hunter Attack Potency: At least Low Macroverse level (Should be comparable to his canon self) | Complex Macroverse level (Was superior to near end game Demi Fiend. Demi Fiend was capable of fighting a Serious Lucifer, who rivals in power and existence of YHVH. YHVH embodies and encompasses the entire SMT Megaverse down to the Conceptual Level where Quantum Mechanics like Wave Functions and Non-Euclidean Space resides in which makes SMT's Cosmology Infinite-Dimensional of which YHVH transcends. Ultimately participated in the war against god.) Dimensionality: 4-D | 9-D Travel Speed: Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable Combat Speed: Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class G | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Low Macroversal | Complex Macroverse level Durability: Low Macroverse level | Complex Macroverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Extended melee range normally. Tens of meters with projectiles | Varies from extended melee range to thousands of kilometers with projectiles and energy attacks | High Transversal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Skilled actor, musician, and athlete, Enhanced Senses (Enhanced Sixth), Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire & Wind with Agni & Rudra, Light Manipulation with Beowulf, Ice with Cerberus, Electricity with Nevan), Time Slow (With Quicksilver), Teleportation, Self-Duplication with Doppelganger style, Can survive without oxygen and in a vacuum, Superhuman Willpower, Soul Absorption (Can absorb the powers of other demons and fashion them into relics), Statistics Amplification with Devil Trigger, Transformation in the form of Devil Trigger, Flight via the Devil Trigger, Self-Healing via the Royalguard Style, Bat Manipulation and Sound Manipulation via Nevan, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Intangible beings), Can transmute the souls of dead demons into weapons, Attack Reflection with Royal Guard, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Illusions, Spatial Manipulation (Via Rebellion), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, BFR and Precognition (Demons are stated to be immune to The Beastheads' effects, which include reshaping reality itself) | All previous abilities, Telekinesis, Levitation, Electricity Manipulation and Minor Precognition with Alastor, Hellfire Manipulation with Ifrit, Time Stop with Bangle of Time, Resistance to Fear Manipulation and Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulationand Resistance to Time Stop with Sword of Sparda | All previous abilities, Resistance to Holy Manipulation (Resisted Allan Lowell's spell that react to Demonic Power and then turn them to ashes) and Sound Manipulation | All previous abilities, Summoning and Explosion Manipulation with Lucifer, Spatial Manipulation via Yamato, Transformation with Royal Guard (Dreadnaught), Statistics Amplification via Dreadnought (Can enhance his own defense and durability to a point that even The Savior can't hurt him), Minor Transmutation with Gilgamesh, possibly Resistance to Time Stop | All previous abilities except Spatial Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Ice with Frost Heart, Electricity with Electro Heart), Advanced Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm incorporeal beings like Mundus, who was made of nothing but void in the alternative universe), Fire Manipulation with Flame Heart (It also heals Dante from fire damage), Time Slow (Via Chrono Heart), Statistics Amplification with Quick Heart and Offence Heart (They amplify his speed and strength tenfold), Enhanced Flight via The Aerial Heart, Enhanced Self-Healing (With Healing Heart), Resistance to Time Stop, Elemental Attacks (Lightning, Earth and Force/Wind), Instant Death (With the Almighty attack Stinger), Almighty attacks that bypass all defenses, Regeneration (High-Godly), Immortality (Type 3) Standard Equipment: The Rebellion sword, Force Edge sword, and Ebony & Ivory; (twin pistols) carries a shotgun around in DMC4 as well Intelligence: Gifted. An incredibly skilled demon hunter. Weaknesses: None notable Other Equipment: (He's shown with all of this outside of gameplay so they should count as standard) Sparda By far the strongest of Dante's Devil Arms. While wielding this weapon Dante is capable of using the power once wielded by Sparda. This was the only weapon capable of being able to harm Mundus and its Devil Trigger gives Dante the ability to fly through space like terrain with relative ease, It can be shapeshifted into a scythe and can extend its range in general. Also deals more damage than any weapon Dante has access to in DMC1. Yamato An extremely powerful weapon. It ignores conventional durability due to it being able to cut through dimensional walls and barriers. Dante has also showcased expertise in using it by cutting a hellgate in half from seven hundred meters away. Rebellion This weapon used to be dormant until this blade managed to taste its owners demonic blood increasing its power. This weapon is extremely durable being able to take hits from the Saviour without even cracking or showing resistance. A devil triggered slash from Rebellion managed to cut down Abigail. Alastor Alastor is the form of the "Spirit of Lightning" and it only obeys the commands of the chosen one, that being none other than Dante. It amps the users speed as the name suggests, with glass around Dante falling in slow motion compared to his speed while showing off his skills. It also has some sorts of precognitive capabilities, being able to sense Nelo Angelo and Phantom before they were visible to Dante. Ifrit Ifrit contains hellfire which is more hotter than a volcano and can be only used by those who can conquer these flames such as Dante. It shows off Dante's skill in hand to hand combat, and also allows Dante to shoot fireballs from them. Also able of burning through a Frost's armor which is impervious to volcanic fire. Cerberus Cerberus was formerly a three-headed ice hound guardian of the entrance to Temen-Ni-Gru until Dante managed to defeat it. Cerberus, impressed with his power, gifted Dante his soul in the form of this Devil Arm. This weapon allows Dante to create ice pillars to attack foes and even encase himself in ice to guard himself from enemy attacks. Agni And Rudra Agni and Rudra were former guardians of Temen-Ni-Gru until Dante managed to defeat them both. Impressed, they wanted Dante to wield there weapons due to him being a worthy fighter. Agni is a sword of fire while Rudra is a sword of wind; Dante fights with both simultaneously for the best results. The swords also talk frequently, in spite of Dante forbidding them to. Nevan 'Dante managed to get this from Nevan, the Lightning Bat Witch. This weapon shows off Dante's radical guitar skills and general knowledge on being able to use scythe like weapons. Dante can also manipulate bats and lightning with this guitar. '''Beowulf Dante manages to obtain these gauntlets after fighting Vergil for a second time. These gauntlets mostly show of Dante's hand to hand skills and powerful attacks. Gilgamesh Dante obtains this weapon from defeating Echidna. This weapon also showcases Dante's hand to hand combat skills where he manages to break down a Hell Gate with a one inch punch. Lucifer Dante manages to obtain this from defeating Berial. This allows Dante to fire of an infinite number of bladed projectiles similar to his brother Vergil's Summoned Swords. They also resemble Mundus's red energy beams in DMC1. Artemis Dante obtainst Artemis from beating the three trials in Temen-Ni-Gru. It is capable of shooting energy beams including a sphere. Pandora The Pandora is a briefcase which is said to hold 666 forms. Forms it has taken include: a bowgun, a bazooka, a laser cannon, a gatling gun, a mobile missile battery, a boomerang and if he opens the case some bad thing happens and takes out anything around it. Also busted one of the hellgates and a family of huge demons to boot. Packs enough firepower to send several large toads flying and blow them to pieces. Bangle of Time Bangle which allows Dante to stop time for as long as he has Devil Trigger runes to spend. Notable Attacks/Techniques * Stinger: Dashes forward, delivering a powerful stab. * Drive: Slashes the air, releasing a shockwave of devil energy. * Dimension Slash: While using Yamato, Dante can conjure blade beams that cover the entire battlefield. DT_Alastor.jpg|Alastor Devil Trigger DT_Ifrit..jpg|Ifrit Devil Trigger * Devil Trigger: Dante can transform into a demonic form and his speed and strength increase, and can constantly recuperate vitality for a short time. He has a ton of these, each with a separate set of certain skills, to fit nearly every situation. * Majin Form: A stronger and more advanced version of Devil Trigger. It can only be accessed by Dante when he is in a near-death state * Doppelganger: Dante creates a perfect clone of himself. * Royalguard Style: Continually blocking charges Dante's Royal Gauge with energy, which is discharged with his first subsequent attack for additional damage. Alternatively, he can use this energy in a variety of other ways. ** Release: Releases charged-up anger and energy absorbed from blocked attacks for heavy damage. ** Dreadnought Form: Uses Rage energy stored to transform into the Dreadnaught form, surrounding himself in a metallic shell, dramatically amplifying his durability for a limited time. ** Ultimate Royalguard Technique: Dante can consume energy stored up this way to recover his life force. * Jackpot!: Uses this technique to seal demons away. Notably used against Mundus, Arkham and The Despair Embodied. * Quicksilver: Gives Dante the power to slow down time, greatly improving his effective speed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Regeneration Users